1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an exhaust gas system for ocean-going vessels, preferably for military purposes, that are equipped with at least one internal combustion engine, preferably with Diesel propulsion, and at least one gas turbine, in which the exhaust gases from the internal combustion engine(s) and the exhaust gases from the gas turbine(s) are transported through the hull of the ship and released into the atmosphere at a discharge point which is located above the waterline.
2. Background Information:
On similar known exhaust gas systems, each of the exhaust gas lines is routed individually to an outlet, whereby these outlets are either in the stack or on the sides of the ship's hull. In addition to significant requirements in terms of material, weight and space, these systems operate at a relatively high discharge temperature of the exhaust gas stream from the gas turbine, because even if the exhaust from the gas turbine has been cooled by the injection of sea water, for example, its temperature is still so high that on ocean-going vessels for military purposes, the ship can be detected by infrared sensors.